Line T4
The Transverse Mernda - Millom - Larrage - Shawbluff Line is a suburban commuter rail line in Canterlot, Canterland. It is numbered T4. Stations Shawbluff branch * Shawbluff (S) * Orry-In-Castrsley * Castrsley © * Wiltshanes * Astern-In-Larrage * Larrage (L) * Toonrnesslei * Totnespag * Tilton * Wadeshaw * Burleigh * Burleigh Heights * Gateshead (G) * Mead-In-Gateshead * Rosley-In-Gateshead * Fastgates (F) * Venxby-In-Arnouville - Alturas de Arnouville Witch's Cottage (V) * Arnouville Main branch * Henley-In-San-Juan (H) * Carlton * Voltreach * Willowden * Stadium of Canterlot – Canterlot Ashby Boulevard (U) * Linton Palace * Canterlot Lyndale Square (E) * Canterlot Central (A) * Canterlot Mall – The Casino of Canterlot Place (M) * Canterlot Donald Street (D) * Tringbromting * Paddington-In-Tringbromting (P) * Holmhead * Klinwells Roseham Road (X) * Yarmouth * Oxton * Villeneuve * Elk – Wadhurst * Wadhurst Via Coofield – Chillagoe * Wadhurst * Alfortville * Mundslo * Kermitland * Krefeld * Wakefield * Barthameby – Chillagoe * Coofield – Chillagoe (N) * Plainswood * Tonbridge * Plessey * Kola * Mernda (Z) Via Pethwley * Wadhurst * Blaisegate Upon Kinrsley * Kinrsley * Aldon * Lieusaint * Pethwley * Juvisy (J) * Bulacan * Bulacan Upon Wormwood * Chopebridge – Essonne ® * Wormwood Mernda Link * Wormwood * Saint-Nicholas-Bois * Stockholm * Stockholm Upon Herst * Herst * Scunthorpe * Mernda (Z) Millom Link * Wormwood * Maria * Maria Upon Gaston * Gaston Bois * Tottenham (T) * Villeberry * Pattison * Bawroy Upon Millom * Millom (B) Via Voltfell Creek * Wadhurst * Pakenham * Santos Moissy * Pesel – Guildford * Voltfell Creek * Voltfell Upon Juvisy * Juvisy (J) * Bulacan * Bulacan Upon Wormwood * Chopebridge – Essonne ® * Wormwood Mernda Link * Wormwood * Saint-Nicholas-Bois * Stockholm * Stockholm Upon Herst * Herst * Scunthorpe (K) * Mernda (Z) Millom Link (only to Tottenham) * Wormwood * Maria * Maria Upon Gaston * Gaston Bois * Tottenham (T) Mission codes Like all the other Canterlot Commuter Rail (also known as Canterail) lines, each train is named after the route it takes, for example, ROPO or BUPE. The first letter indicates the destination of the train. The 21 known letters are: * A''': Canterlot Central * '''B: Millom * C''': Castrsley * '''D: Canterlot Donald Street * E''': Canterlot Lyndale Square * '''F: Fastgates * G''': Gateshead * '''H: Henley-In-San-Juan * J''': Juvisy * '''K: Scunthorpe * L''': Larrage * '''M: Canterlot Mall – The Casino of Canterlot Place * N''': Coofield – Chillagoe * '''P: Paddington-In-Tringbromting * R''': Chopebridge – Essonne * '''S: Shawbluff * T''': Tottenham * '''U: Stadium of Canterlot – Canterlot Ashby Boulevard * V''': Venxby-In-Arnouville – Alturas de Arnouville Witch's Cottage * '''X: Klinwells Roseham Road * Z''': Mernda The second letter indicates the stopping pattern between Canterlot Donald Street and Wadhurst. * '''A: Non-stop between Canterlot Donald Street and Klinwells Roseham Road, then stop at Villeneuve and Wadhurst * I''': Stops only at Canterlot Donald Street, Paddington-In-Tringbromting, Klinwells Roseham Road, Yarmouth, Villeneuve and Wadhurst * '''O: (French o'''mnibus) Stops at all stations between Canterlot Donald Street and Wadhurst * '''U: Stops only at Canterlot Donald Street, Paddington-In-Tringbromting, Klinwells Roseham Road, Yarmouth and Wadhurst The third letter indicates the branch served: * C''': Train travelling via Coofield – Chillagoe * '''C: Shuttle train between Mernda and Scunthorpe * ''H: Restricted operation from Fastgates to Tottenham (only used during railway strikes or industrial actions)'' * L''': Restricted operation to Canterlot Donald Street to Larrage * '''P: Train travelling via Pethwley * ''R: Non-stop between Chopebridge – Essonne and Pethwley (only used during railway strikes or industrial actions)'' * V''': Train travelling via Voltfell Creek The fourth letter indicates the direction of the train and whether or not the train services Bulacan Upon Wormwood and/or Wormwood. * '''A: Direction South→North, stopping at both Bulacan Upon Wormwood and Wormwood * E''': Either direction, stopping at Bulacan Upon Wormwood only * '''O: Direction North→South, stopping at both Bulacan Upon Wormwood and Wormwood * Y: Either direction, stopping at Wormwood only The non-regular missions are set up in the event of disruptions (works, strike, etc.) are indicated by italics.